User blog:Adam of darkness/Tatsumaki's Telekinetic Power (OPM)
Tatsumaki casually stops gigantic bullets fired from Boros' spaceship. This blog is essentially a redo of this one, so credits goes to Chaos. I am just making it more accurate by anglesizing distances. Boros Ship Saitama= 1.75 meters= 192px Hall Width= 1030px= 9.4 meters Hall Width= 9.4 meters= 3px Road Width= 10px= 31.3 meters Road Width= 31.3 meters= 3px Ship Portion Length = 1720px= 17941.6 meters Ship portion length= 17941.6 meters= 898px Side portion length= 718px= 14345.25 meters Height above ground= 203px= 4055.83 meters Bullet Speed Story Height = 2 pixels= 3 meters Hero Association building= 320px= 480 meters Saitama jumps towards the ship from top of the Hero Association building, so Distance travelled= 4055.83- 480= 3575.83 meters Now for horizontal Distance Side Portion Length = 14345.25 meters= 1312px Panel height= 1236px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 73.244066869294 degrees Distance of ship from building= 9650 meters And because reaching the ship is at the top of his parabolic arc, the distance he would travel is thus only half fulfilled Total Horizontal Range for Saitama = ~19300 meters Putting values in thiscalculator, I got speed of Saitama as 444.63 m/s Now for Bullet Diameter Saitama = 1.75 meters= 150px Bullet Diameter = 1187px= 13.85 meters Saitama's foot= 24px= 0.28 meter Now, we first see the bullet get shot at him here. The bullet flies so far away from him that, despite being a fairly large object in an empty sky, we can't see it on panel any longer Since we do not even see the bullet on the panel, we will take 1px for it as a low-end Bullet= 13.85 meters= 1px Panel height= 993px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 0.080803484538 degree Distance = 9819.5 meters Now for the distance saitama crossed Saitama's foot= 0.28 meter= 149px Bullet barrel= 13.85 meters= 58px Panel height= 1547px Anglesizing both, I got 7.71646215323 degrees for Saitama's foot and 3.007581131032 Degrees for barrel. Putting those values in this calculator, Distance of Saitama's foot and barrel from the screen is 2.07 meters and 263.76 meters respectively. Saitama's distance from bullet barrel= 263.76 - 2.07= 261.69 meters This was before the bullet was shot. Saitama's foot= 0.28 meter= 47px Bullet barrel= 13.85 meters= 24px Panel height= 654px Anglesizing both again, I got 5.761470615996 degrees for Saitama's foot and 2.943861318376 degrees for barrel. Putting those values in this calculator, Distance of Saitama's foot and barrel from the screen is 2.78 meters and 269.47 meters respectively. Saitama's distance from bullet barrel= 269.47 - 2.78= 266.69 meters Distance Saitama covered after dodging the bullet= 266.69 - 261.69= 5 meters Time= D/S= 5.0037/444.63= 0.0113 second In that timeframe bullet travelled more than 9819.5 meters. So Speed= D/T= 9819.5/0.0113= 872563 m/s '''or '''Mach 2543.9 - Massively Hpersonic+ This obviously scales to tatsumaki since she was able to react and redirect these bullets pretty easily. Kinetic Energy Bullet diameter= 13.85 meters= 60px Bullet height= 103px= 23.773 meters Volume = (2/3)PIr1^2r2 r1 = Bullet Diameter/2= 6.925 meters r2 = Bullet Height= 23.773 meters Bullet Volume= 2387 m^3 This is a space ship, we dont know the material from which the bullets are made, but for the sake of quantification we have to take lead density Lead Density = 11,340 kg/m^3 Bullet Mass= Volume*Density= 27070119 kg KE= (1/2)mv^2= 10305140739521652405 Joules '''or '''2.463 Gigatons of TNT That is only for one bullet Number of Bullets per Salvo = 236 Total KE= 581.265 Gigatons of TNT - Island+ level Final Tally Tatsumaki's Telekinetic Power (581.265 Gigatons - Island+) Boros' Spaceship Bullet Speed (Mach 2543.9 - MHS+) Category:Blog posts Category:OnePunch-Man